Change the Past
by world peace
Summary: Three mysterious people appear during an Order meeting. Who are they? And why are they there? Ooe-shot.L/J no slash


_Okay,just so you know I have not given up on my other story,I'm working on that chapter right now.But I got kinda stuck.So I wrote this little one shot,to give me a break from that story.So now hopefully I be able to come up with with some ideas for my other story.Anyway,hope you enjoy this!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The day had started off as a very normal day.It was early afternoon and in a large house,that not many people could see,except for those who new the password to the house, ten people were setting at a table talking quietly.The people at the table were: James Potter and his wife Lily,James's two best freinds Remus Lupin and Sirius Black,Minerva McGonagall,Mad-eye Moody,Frank Longbottom and his wife Alice,and Arthur Weasley and his wife Molly.

They were all member of an orginization called the Order of the Phoenix.

Lily Potter,who was holding her 1-year-old,sleeping son in her arms,got up and crossed the room to lay him in his crib.As she was walking back to her seat,she saw something that made her freeze in her tracks.James looked at his wife, ''Whats the matter?" he asked with a look of concern.

She pointed to the celing near the corner of the room.There was a large,black hole forming on the ceieling.The rest of the room turned to look where Lily had pointed.

Seconds later,wothout any warning,three people fell from the hole,as if they had simply fallen through a hole on the floor above.The room stared at them in shock,as they tried to untangle themselves from one another.There were two boys and one girl.

"That was graceful entrance," one of the boys said sacasticly.He had bright red hair and freckles across his face.He looked like he might be quite tall and seemed to be no more than 19 or 20.

The girl huffed and the other boy snorted.

The girl had bushy brown hair and brown eyes,she looked to be the same age as the boy who had spoken.The second boy sent the room in to a worse state of shock.He looked _exactly_ like James,except with Lily's bright,emerald green eyes.And he looked to be the same age as the other two.

The members of the Order,most still in slight shock,stood almost as one from their seats and pointed their wands at the three still on the floor.

The three newcomers looked up to see ten wands pointing straught at them.

"Well,this is a fine mess,isn't it?" The red-headed boy said to his companines.

''Did you expect them to do anything else?" asked the other boy raising an eyebrow.

"No,not really."

The three stood up and despite having ten wands pointed at them they seemed quite calm.

"You know," the boy with black hair said to the other two,smiling, ''this is a sight I never thought I'd see.The Order of the Phoenix pointing their wands at us,ready to curse us in to the oblivion."

"How do you know about the Order?" Remus asked hie eyes narrowing.

The boy's smile got wider.

"Because me and my freinds," he said gesturing to the other two, ''Have worked alongside the order for a few years."

"Funny," said McGonagall dryly, "I don't recall seeing you at the meetings."

All the three of the newcomers smiled at this.

"Well,no,you wouldn't have," said the girl speaking for the first time, ''we won't work with the order for long time yet."

"What are you talking about?" Frank asked looking both suspicious and confused.

''Well,lets see,how can I put this gently?" said the black-haired boy looking thoughtful for a moment. "I can't," he concluded,and looking up at the Order members he said, ''We're from the future."

The members of the Order stared at them for a moment,then they all shared a look,silently agreeing 'these people are nuts'.

"We're not crazy," the girl spoke up. "We came back in time eighteen years.We came back to change something.Well,alot of things actually."

"But if you really are from the future," said Arthur looking at them curiously, ''then you're taking a huge risk.Awful things can heppen to witches and wizards who meddle with time."

"We know," said the black-haired boy, ''That's why we planned everything very carefully.We made sure that everythig would go according to plan.So they're wouldn't be any risks."

"If you are from the future," James said, ''What did you come back to change?"

The three newcomers shared a look.Then the red-headed boy spoke up.

"We came back to stop people from dying.Alot of people we know.Or would like to know," he said looking at his black-haired companion, ''end up dying.So we came back to prevent that."

Seeing that Order members were still disbeleiving,the black-haired boy said,

"How about this,we tell you our story.Who we came back to stop from dying.And why.And if you still don't beleive us you can ask us under Vestrium."

"The Order member looked at each other and nodded.

"Good," the boy said smiling, ''How about we start with our names? This is Hermione Granger," he said gesturing to the girl, " Ronald Weasley he said gesturing to the red headed boy.Mrs.Weasley gasped.

"And my name," the boy concluded, ''is Harry Potter."

This time it was the entire room who gasped.

"But you...I mean you look..but how could you be..," Lily stuttered.

"Well,like we said,we came back eighteen years," Harry said shrugging.

Lily looked like she wanted to rush forward and hug him,but was still a little disbelieving.Both James and Sirius stared at him with wide eyes.

"How about we set down and I'll tell you why we came back." Harry suggested.

The others nodded and everone sat down.Although not many people put their wands away.

"Okay," said Harry blowing out a breath, ''Let's start from the begining,shall we? When I was about a year-old Dumbledore told you," he said pointing at Lily and James, ''that Voldemort was looking for us,so you went into hiding,making Sirius your secret keeper.But decding it was safer you switched to Peter.Only Peter sold you out and..."

"Peter wouldn't betray his freinds,"Sirius growled.

''When he was younger he wouldn't," Harry said, ''but he became a Deatheater."

Sirius opened his mouth to argue,Harry held up his hand.

''Let me finish.Anyway,after Peter sold you out,"

Sirius scowled.

"Voldemort came and killed both of you," said Harry looking down.

Both Lily and James's eyes widened and they looked at each other,trying to decide wether or not to beleive him.

''Then Voldemort," Harry continued, ''turned his wand on me.But he couldn't kill me.Instead when the curse hit me it rebounded and hit Voldemort not killing him but leaving hime powerless and he fled.Leaving me with this scar.'' 

Harry pulled back his bangs to show them a lightening bolt-shaped scar.Everyone was in complete shock,and no one said anything.Harry decided he had better just keep going.

"After Sirius found out what Peter had done he went after him,but Peter tricked him and faked his own death.Leaving Sirius to take the blame for his death,betraying mum and dad,and the murder of twelve other Muggles."

Sirius opened his mouth in outrage,but something seemed to change his mind and he closed it again.

''I went to live Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia,when I went to Hogwarts I met Ron and Hermione and we became freinds.Our first two years at school were," Harry paused trying to find the right word, ''Adventerous."

Ron snorted.

"Adventerous is a subtle word for it." he said

Harry just shrugged and went on, "During our third year Sirius escaped Azkaban and --"

"Hang on," Sirius held up his hand, ''I want to know how I supposedly made this escape.Breaking out of Azkaban is impossible."

''Well apprently not for you,Padfoot." Harry said not wanting to spill his Godfathers secret of being an anamagi.

"Well,how did --" Sirius froze realising what Harry had called him.He looked at Harry and blinked.He looked over James and Remus who looked as stunned as he felt.

"When Sirius broke out," Harry said starting his story again, ''everyone thought he was after me.To kill me.Also during third year we had a new Defense Agaainst the Dark Arts professor.

Professor R.J.Lupin." Harry said smiling waiting for the reaction he knew was coming.

Remus's eyes got wide and his mouth dropped open.Sirius and James looked at each other,blinked,and burst out laughing.This seemed to cause Remus to come out of his shock.

He looked at Sirius and Jaems who were holding their sides,laughing.

''We should have know," Sirius choked out.

"We're sorry that we laughed,_professor_." James said to Remus.

This caused SIrius to break into a new fit of laughter.

After they had stopped laughing,Harry contiuned his story,he told them all about finding out Sirius was innocent,about Voldmort coming back,Sirius dying,learning about the horacruxes,Dumbledore dying,and finally the horacrux hunt and final battle.

Every one sat in a stunned scilence.After a few moments Harry asked ''Do you trust us now?"

He waited for what seemed like an hour before the Oder members nodded their assent.

"What -- what do we have to do,to change it?" Jaems asked.

Harry smiled, ''fortunatly there sin't to much left to change.We've already destroyed the horacruxes,the last thing we had to do was tell you what was coming."

"There'll be a few things left you have to change.Such as Peter." Hermione said.

"But you'll know what to change and whent o change it when the time comes," said Ron.

Harry sighed and stood up.Ron and Hermione did so as well.

"And now we have to get back to our time,"

He smiled and said, ''See you when we get there."

The trio walked over to where the had fallen and Harry pointed his wand at the blackhole,which had reduced itself to the size of a gallon.Harry opened his mouth to say the spell.

"Wait!' Lily yelled.

Harry turned to look at her and he put his arm down.

Lily jumped up ran over and enveloped him in a hug.James got up and follwed his wife,giving Harry a hug as well.

"You turn out alright," he said smiling.

Harry smiled and hugged them back.

" I love you mum,dad.See you soon."

Lily and James backed up as Harry pointed his wand once again at the whole and muttered an incantation.There was a bright flash of light and they were gone.

The order members sat there for a while,not quite sure what had happened.But one thing was for sure,they now had a bright future.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Worst story in the world,right? _

_PLEASE levae a reveiw and tell me what you think._


End file.
